Girlfriends of Darkness
by Samus Star
Summary: What would you do with power of a god? Anything you want do.
1. Chapter 1

Girlfriends of Darkness

By Samus Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The streets of Konoha are very quiet tonight. The moon is cover by the clouds in the sky. This extra darkness gave more cover for the kidnapers. The kidnapers are using the alleys and the shadows for cover. They know the risk for this mission. The two man team must catch and kidnap Naruto Uzumaki.

The female chunin check her watch, "Everything is going as plan. We need to pick the lock. Then we grab Naruto and make it to the meeting place."

The male chunin pull a lock pick, "Leave the lock to me. Mana keeps watch for those ANBU patrols."

Mana nod, "Ken, I keep an eye out for anyone."

The young woman is wearing the standard chunin uniform. She has green eyes with short brown hair. The woman has a small frame of some one who is sixteen. She was on a few high risks missions but this mission feeling different. This made Mana very nervous about doing this mission.

Ken pops the lock in a few seconds. The two shinobi slip into the apartment. Mana looks out the window for a second. The she signal to Ken that it is clear. Ken move toward the bedroom with Mana protecting the rear.

Mana looks at her watch, "The window is still open for about eight minutes. Picking the lock took more time then we plan on."

Ken groan, "I did not think my lock picking would be rusty. But we still have time left. We better keep this pace if want be pay."

Ken went into the bed room with Mana tailing him. Mana looks around the bedroom. The young chunin is surprise how plain the wall looks. The kids that Mana knew had posters or their family. Ken look at Mana's shock face.

Ken said, "People would come in his house and trash the place. I was on clean up duty about three times."

Mana wonders aloud, "Why would anyone trash a ten year old room for?"

The young man is wearing the standard chunin uniform. He has brown eyes with long black hair. Ken keeps his hair in a ponytail. The man has a big frame then some adults do. After four years in the shinobi force, Ken had enough of the shinobi life. Of course, the young chunin did not like how the Hokage ran the village.

The young male chunin shrugs, "People do cruel things when they have hate in their hearts.

The pair spots their target in his bed. Naruto is sleeping peacefully while the shinobi look around the room. They see no traps anywhere which made the pair is on guard. The report said that traps in the house.

Mana question, "Did the report say that traps would be setup in the apartment?"

Ken reply, "Yes, but Naruto sets up traps closer to his birthday. The rumor mill loves to make Naruto a villain. The informant made a mistake in their report."

The two chunin look at Naruto's face and see the whisker birth marks. Mana pushes some blond hair away from his face. The young woman knew Naruto will be a heartbreaker when he grows up. Ken warps blankets around the blond boy.

Mana said, "Naruto look so cute when his sleeping."

Ken chuckles, "When he is not trouble maker to everyone in the village. I guess you can call him a cute kid. Let's go before you fall in love with him."

Mana playfully punch Ken in the arm. He let out few more chuckles as he pick up Naruto. He shifts the boy in a better position to carry. The pair of Chunins quickly left the bedroom then slip out the door of the apartment.

They quickly run into a dark alleyway as the pair of shinobi stay in the shadows. Ken stop after a good distance from Naruto's apartment. HHe hands Naruto to Mana as his rest for a while.

Ken moves his arm around, "This kid weights a ton. What the hell has he been eating?"

Mana looks under Naruto's night shirt, "He is wearing weights. Ken can you take him. Naruto is too heavy for me to carry."

With a grunt, Ken takes Naruto from Mana. They set off in the dark alleyways and the shadows. After few minutes, the shinobis made it out of the village. They head toward their meeting place where the client is waiting.

Ken look at the small cabin, "We arrive at place, where client wants meet us."

The wood cabin is next to a cliff. The cabin looks rundown begin in the weather. Mana opens the cabin door but the door falls off the wall. The young chunin look inside the cabin to nothing in the room. Mana comes outside where Ken is standing.

Mana said, "I got a sleeping bag to lay Naruto on. The cabin is the best place put Naruto down. We can slide the door back in place. If an ANBU patrol comes by."

Ken nod, that sounds like a good plan lets do it."

The young female ninja pulls out a sleeping bag from a seal scroll. She puts the sleeping bag on the floor of the cabin. Ken slowly puts Naruto on the sleeping bag. The Male chunin puts the door back in place.

Mana look at her watch "Looks like everything went as plan. I am ready for my reward for this job."

Ken said, "Now, we wait for are partners to show up."

While the two chunin wait, a human figure appears from the ground inside the cabin. The human figure has long green hair with yellow eyes. When the moonlight shines on the human figure, you can tell it is female.

The young girl is wearing a green sundress with no foot ware. The girl's face is black on the left side and white on the right side. Black stripes run down the front of her legs. The girl looks at Naruto's face then run a finger down one of his whiskers. She knew the young boy that was sleeping.

The young female whisper, "The Jinchuriki of Kurama."

The young girl kisses Naruto's forehead, "I will give you the gift to become a god. I will be your servant for all time, Naruto Uzumaki. I wonder will you be force for good or evil."

The young girl picks up Naruto and disappears into the ground. No one will see Naruto for a week. When he reappears, the young man will be a change person.

Writer notes: Why I am write another story, when I other that need to be finish. This idea came to me, so wrote the story down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The purple hair ANBU commander looks at the dead bodies.

The young woman could tell that both were chunin. The ninjas were stab from behind and through the rib cage into the heart. The female commander knew who killed these chunins.

The ANBU with a wolf mask, "Whoever kill this two ninjas were pros?"

Another ANBU with a hawk mask, "I have a feeling this was the work of Root."

Yugao Uzuki cruse out the Hokage in her mind. How many times is the Hokage going let Danzou get away with his crimes? That man should been kill for his action. Yugao wonder if the Hokage is unfit to lead. Yugao shakes her head and see Deer appear.

Yugao ask, "Did you find Naruto's trail?"

Deer answer, "I triple check the trail. The trail still ends at this cabin. Naruto either disappears or someone use a teleportation technique."

Yugao thinking, "I do not know anyone with a teleportation technique beside the Fourth Hokage."

Yugao broke out of her thinking when bear show up. The big guy looks unhappy about something. He turns to Cat and nod his head toward the cabin. Bear went to the cabin whit Cat following him. While Yugao use Cat as a code name, Bear use Bear as his name and code name. Yugao step inside the cabin as Bear set up a silent barrier.

Yugao ask, "What do you got for me, Bear?"

Bear reply, "I found out about are two dead chunins.

Yugao listen to Bear as he gives his report.

Bear said, "The dead female chunin is name Mana, she was sixteen years old. Mana was an orphan from the Maple Orphanage. She got the rank of genin at thirteen. Mana did five tours on the border at Fire Country. Then she got the title of chunin. Mana was pull off the border and send to the Ninja Academy."

Yugao question, "Why was Mana pull off the border?'

Bear answer, "The squad leader reported that Mana abandon her post. But, Mana said she was in the first aid station for the flu. No one look into the case because the leader was Uchiha."

Yugao is puzzled about Mana abandoning her post. The fact no one looking into the case bug her. The doctor should clear everything between Mana and the squad leader.

Yugao ask, "How about the dead male chunin we found?"

Bear reply, "The dead male chunin is name Ken Homura and he was eighteen years old. He is from a small ninja family. He got the rank of genin at thirteen. Ken and Mana serve in the same five tours, And then he got the title of chunin. Ken was pull off the border with the same reasons as Mana. Ken was send to guard the south gat of the village."

ANBU Commander had an idea why Ken and Mana kidnap Naruto. Someone knew what those two were doing on the border. The unknown person uses them then kills them. Yugao knew only one man who works like that. If Root was involved with Naruto's kidnapping. The ANBU look like a bunch of fools. Danzou would have Naruto as his weapon.

Yugao thinking, "Where could Naruto be at? I hope he is safe."

As dawn breaks over Konoha, the ANBU search for the missing boy. Yugao and her team look around the cabin. They were about go to the training areas. Ehen Wolf finds an old well few feet from the cabin. Yugao look at the well. The she pick up a rock and throw into the well. No one heard any water splashing.

Bear takes out a spotlight, "This well been dry for years."

Yugao command her team, "I need some one report to the Hokage. Wolf and I going check the bottom of the well. Bear and rest of the team will stand guard."

Yugao knew it will take time to find Naruto. The young commander hopes he is still live. Who ever kill those two chunin must have him? If Danzou and his Root are involve in the kidnapping of Naruto. Yugao would lead her tem in storming Root's headquarters. With or without the Hokage approve in attacking Root's Headquarters.

Meanwhile in a small house near Konoha, Naruto is sleeping with the strange girl. The young girl is holding Naruto like a teddy bear. She like the warmth that Naruto gives her. The young girl hopes that Naruto will wake up soon. The girl has plans for Naruto.

Naruto slowly open his blue eyes and blink away the sleep. He tries to sit up but he could not move. Naruto move his head to the left. The young boy sees a girl with green hair sleep near his arm. Naruto wonder who this young girl is and where he was at.

Naruto thinking, "I will wait for her to wake. Then I will ask her what is going on. I just go to sleep for little more."

The young girl opens her yellow eyes to see Naruto still asleep. The green hair girl wills herself out bed. She is wearing a long night shirt as the girl head to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing her teeth, the girl got dress for the day

The girl is a green shirt with a pair of shorts. She looks at Naruto to see he is sleeping. The girl head for the back yard to see someone. In the backyard, their stood a tree that is glowing in a white light. The light dies drown as the green hair girl move closer to the tree.

The girl put her hand on tree, "Good morning, Mother."

The Mother reply, "Good Morning to you Zazie. I sense a jinchuriki in your home. What is the jinchuriki's name and which tailed beast is he holding?"

Zazie answer, "The jinchuriki is name Naruto Uzumaki and he holds Kurama."

Mother said, "I got some thinking to do. You should go check on your guest."

Zazie moves her hand from the tree. She gives a bow to the tree then heads into the house. The tree's white light returns as the wind blow through the leafs. The Mother knew she was the last of her kind. The Shiniju clan will all die out when she pass away.

Mother thinking, "The greed of man has destroy the peace made by The Rabbit Goddess. Mankind needs to fear the gods, again. I will give Naruto Uzumaki a test. The test is to see if he is the person bring peace to the world. My Zazie will be one of his love ones. Zazie's soul and Naruto's soul will be connecting very soon

Writer's Notes: Thanks for the people, who are reviewing this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up to someone singing a song. He heard that song somewhere before. Why does this song so familiar to Naruto? He sits up in a bed with green blankets. Naruto pull back the covers to see he was in his sleepwear. He got out of bed and head toward the singing.

As he walks down the stairs, he sees a girl with green hair. She is standing by a stove. Naruto smell something wonderful begin cook. He walks toward the girl. She turns towards Naruto and the girl stares at him. Zazie can see Naruto better in the light. A simile comes to her face as she looks at Naruto.

Naruto thinking, "I have seen this girl before. Where have I seen this girl? I think her name is Zazie."

When Naruto remember the girl's name, a great pain is felt inside his head. He falls down to the floor while garbing his head. Zazie run to Naruto's side and hold him tight. He let out screams as the pain in his head got worse. Zazie is crying for Naruto's safety. After a while, Naruto stop screaming. Zazie wait for Naruto to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes to see Zazie.

Naruto let a painful groan, "Zazie, I was told that you died in that fire. I am having hard time focusing on your face."

Zazie wipes away her tears, "I got out of the building in time. I did not trust the Hokage to protect me. How much do you remember anything before the fire?

Naruto answer, "My head feels like someone is crunching it. When my head stops hurting, I will tell you."

Zazie said, "Let me help you to the table."

Naruto put an arm around Zazie as she carries him to the table. She sits Naruto down in a chair. Zazie got a glass of water for him. Naruto drink down the water quickly and sit the glass down. A worry Zazie looks at her friend. Naruto slowly clam down and look at Zazie.

Naruto said, "Feel like someone shove an ice pick right into my skull. My memory is having trouble; I can not remember anything after the fire."

Zazie look confuse, "You remember my name when you saw me."

Naruto reply, "When I first woke up, I did not recognize you. I hear your singing it trigger something in my mind. Then I saw your face and the attack happen."

Zazie thinking, "Someone block or seal his memories around the time of the Silver Leaf Orphanage Fire. I wonder who can benefit with Naruto's memories begin seal. Maybe Mother can help him remembers his past."

Zazie ask, "Do you want something to eat? I was cooking when your head start hurting you."

Naruto answer, "I would like something to eat. Thanks for helping me out their Zazie."

A blushing Zazie said, "I will bring the food to the table. I am happy that you are alright."

Zazie quickly got lunch done for them. She set the food and plates down on the table. Naruto and Zazie put food on their plates. As Naruto eat, he keeps his eyes on Zazie. He knew the girl, but his mind does not know where he meets her. Naruto's mind is in a state of confusion.

Naruto thinking, "I did not have this problem before. I could remember people and places real good. Now I have bunch of memories that make no sense. I know Zazie was an orphan but I can not remember where I meet her. I feel like there is lot information in my head. But, I can not get the right memory in the place I want it to be. Did someone mess with my memories and for what purpose?"

Zazie notice that Naruto is staring at her. She wonders if Naruto is alright mentally. Whoever put the false memories in Naruto's mind? That person might have cause damage inside his head. Zazie worry about her friend. Suddenly a worrying thought come to Zazie, how much does Naruto know.

Zazie ask, "Do you remember a young girl name Hanabi Hyuga by chance?"

Naruto look at Zazie with confusion all over his face. He has a feeling that Hanabi means something to him. But, what were Hanabi Hyuga feelings toward him. Naruto pinch his nose as he think about the girl's name. Sadly nothing comes to Naruto's mind about Hanabi Hyuga.

Naruto answer, "I do not remember Hanabi Hyuga at all. But, I have a feeling she is important to us."

Zazie thinking, "Naruto's feelings are still there for Hanabi and I. Naruto needs to meet Mother so she can help him. He needs her gift to help him. I hope Naruto can make a different in this world."

Zazie said, "Naruto, I want you meet someone after lunch. She might be able to help you."

Naruto nod his head in response. He is trying work out his memories. But, the false memories keep getting in the way. Naruto hope Zazie's friend can help him.

Meanwhile in another location, Yugao and her partner found a secret door in the old well. They follow the passage for few feet. Then they find a secret laboratory. Yugao look around the lab and sees something that made her blood run cold.

She sees a chair with a helmet. The helmet is connecting a machine that sends out electromagnetic wave to the brain. Yugao look behind her to see a spiral on a metal circle. As Yugao look at the machines, Wolf is taking pictures of the laboratory. He took the pictures of the machines that Yugao was looking at.

Wolf asks, "What kind of machine is this?"

Yugao answer, "This is a brainwashing machine that was use in the Third Great Ninja War. Why is there a laboratory with a brainwashing doing here? Did someone try to brainwash Naruto but for what purpose?"

Wolf reply, "Someone could be trying to make Naruto into some kind of personally weapon. I am thinking that Danzou might be involved."

Yugao thinking, "I know Danzou been trying to get his hands on Naruto. But, he would not use a machine like this on Naruto. Because this machine is dangerous to use on Jinchuriki."

A timer suddenly turn on, both ABNU look at the timer. They knew that the timer was to a bomb. They move as fast as that can thorough the tunnel. The pair move quickly up and out of the well. The ABNU guards were surprise to see their teammates.

Yugao yell, "Everyone hit the deck!"

Flames shoot out the well then the well explodes. Yugao and Wolf crash into the ground. Yugao lay on the ground as her ears were ringing. She got to a sitting position. She sees her squad slowly getting back to their feet.

A man with silver hair appears beside Yugao. She looks to see Kakashi standing beside by her. He is scouting the area for any enemy. Yugao stood up while checking herself for injuries. She found none on her body. Kakashi turn his eye to Yugao.

Kakashi ask, "What happen in the well!?"

Yugao reply, "Wolf and I found a secret passageway in the well. We follow a tunnel to a lab. The lab had a brainwashing machine and other stuff. Wolf has the photos of the lab. Then a timer start counting down, we barely got out live."

Kakashi comb back his hair, "I work on some weird cases as an ANBU. But, I am very confused what is going on."

Yugao said, "I want to find Naruto, first. Then we deal with who is behind this mess."

Writer's Notes: The machine that Yugao found, is the same machine use in Star Trek. Captain Kirk was brain fuck by this machine. This machine can kill people or their mind is gone. This machine was use on number of people.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugaku Uchiha is having a bad week. The Uchiha Clan trying gets more freedom. Few of the clan members wanted to move into different parts of the village. Couple of Uchiha wants open shops in the village. The Uchiha Clan wants more freedom in the village. But the Hokage and the council kept blocking the Uchiha Clan.

The Uchiha police force could not in force the law on certain people. The rumors are that the hidden ninja council is corrupt. The council been taking kick backs from number of people. This made it hard for the police force to do their job. The Hokage had the Abnu spying on the clan. Fugaku wanted to take down the hidden village council. But the Hokage would not let the police force take down the council.

Fugaku thinking, "The Hokage is afraid of another Uchiha becoming another Madara Uchiha. I swear that this village scared of a dead body. Madara's time has gone and past. The demon fox was sealed when Madara try use the fox against the First Hokage. I do not know if any of the current Uchiha Clan members control the demon fox. The demon fox been sealed for a long time."

Now that Naruto has been kidnap by an unknown party. The Uchiha clan will be suspects in the crime. Fugaku knew that Danzou will try to frame the Uchiha clan. He did not know why Danzou hated the Uchiha clan. The only reason that Fugaku can think of is the Sharingan. The hidden village council will back up Danzou with his ideas.

Fugaku is looking at the report on Mana and Ken. The two chunins that kidnap Naruto. They had good records until the abandoning the post was reported. After the report was file, the chunins have clean records. What caught Fugaku's eye is the name of the Doctor, Hiro Katsuragi?

An Anbu appear in the room, he is wearing a tiger mask. He gives Fugaku an envelope, before he disappears. Fugaku opens up the envelope to see the photo of a lab. He knew that Wolf took the photos.

Fugaku thinking, "This laboratory does not look very old one. The machines in the lab look about two years old. The laboratory looks very clean and has been use. Someone has been using this lab, but for what purpose."

Fugaku look thought the photos until he sees the brainwashing machine. He knew that the Yamanaka Clan can use a brain washing machine. But, this machine looks different from the ones that Yamanakas use. Fugaku's eyes widen when a thought came in his mind. He picks up a phone and dials a number.

Fugaku said, "I need the file on Hiro Katsuragi. Yes, I need the file soon as possible."

Fugaku hung up the phone as his wife enter the room. She is wearing her shinobi uniform. The young woman is five years younger than Fugaku. He loves his wife and his two sons. Fugaku wanted to spend more time with his family. But, with the hostility between the clan and the village that is coming harder to do. Fugaku notice a cup of coffee in front of him.

Mikoto said, "You look like were in deep though. I can lend you a hand to help you. Is the kidnapping given you trouble?"

Fugaku taking the cup, "I got a theory in my head. I need Shu's report on Mana and Ken. I ask for Hiro Katsuragi's file."

Mikoto said, "While you were here, I been looking for Naruto. The tips and sightings send shinobi all over the village. I was at the ninja academy looking him. Then the Anbu told me take a break."

Fugaku thinking, "Wait a second, I thought that the Anbu reported that Naruto was not in the village. Why send shinobi in the village to search for Naruto. When the reports say he was taken out outside of the village?"

Mikoto said, "Wolf was hurt when the explosion happens. I heard the Hokage was talking to him. He will recover in a few weeks."

Fugaku ask, "Does the Anbu know what cause the explosion? Where is the Hokage at this Moment?"

Mikoto answer, "The Anbu are thinking a explode device was near some flammable chemicals. But, with the well cave in and with unknown chemicals in the lab. I am thinking the Anbu will seal off the place and cleaning up the unknown chemicals. The Hokage is still in the hospital with Yugao's squad."

Fugaku motion for his wife to sit down. He hand the picture of the brain washing machine to Mikoto. She seen this machine use against a friend of hers. The poor man loses his memories but is doing fine. He remembers some people and places. Mikoto push the picture away.

Mikoto thinking, "I still can not believe the Hokage use that machine on Joe Yuhi. Hiro told the Hokage that the machine was not ready. But the Hokage wanted to see results from the brain washing machine."

A knock is heard on the door, the door open to show a fourteen year old boy. He is wearing a weasel mask whit standard Anbu gear. Fugaku is proud of his son making Anbu but his wife is worry. Mikoto thought that Itachi was growing up to fast. He did not enjoy childhood or find friends that want to hang out. While Fugaku had his own worries about his son, He need Itachi stay with the clan. Fugaku did not want to use Itachi as a spy.

Fugaku ask, "Why are you here, Itachi?

I tachi answer, "I am dropping off the report off to you. Father, I must warn you to be careful. The theory you are working on is not false."

Itachi hands the reports to his father. Fugaku take the reports with his mind in shock. Mikoto walk up to her husband to see his face. She is taken back by the fear in his eyes. Mikoto look at her son and knew he was on guard. Itachi bow and about to leave the room.

Mikoto said, "You be careful out there, Itachi!"

Itachi nod his head and left the room. Mikoto nudge her husband which got him moving. Fugaku look at the reports, while Mikoto went to get another cup of coffee. While refueling her cup, she hears her husband laughing to himself. Mikoto turn to see Fugaku sitting in a chair looking at the ceiling.

Mikoto ask, "Fugaku, you are scaring me. What did you read in the report?"

Fugaku answer, "My theory on sleeper agents in Konoha is true."

Mikoto said, "You have proof for your theory. If you do then Konoha could be in trouble."

Fugaku pick up a picture of Hiro Katsuragi. The picture shows a man with gray hair. He has green eyes with a small scar on his cheek. Hiro is wearing a doctor jacket over a medic uniform. Fugaku put the picture on the broad.

Fugaku said, "Hiro Katsuragi work with Orochimaru in how the human brain works. Hiro study how the human brain reacts to different emotions. He thought of a way to erase or put different memories. Hiro spent about six months in building the brain washing machine. But the Hokage rush the project and Joe Yuhi got hurt from the machine. Then Katsuragi accused the Yamanaka Clan of stealing his ideas and blue prints of his brainwashing machine."

Mikoto ask, "Did Katsuragi have proof that the Yamanaka Clan stole anything from him?"

Fugaku answer, "Yes, but the Yamanaka Clan and the Hidden Village Council put pressure on the Katsuragi family. Then his family just left him, the family lives somewhere in Fire Country. Hiro Katsuragi became bitter and the Hokage send him on the boarder. He died two years later from a poison snake. The Katsuragi Clan was killing on Hokage's order few weeks later."

A shock looking Mikoto said, "The Katsuragi Clan had around thirty members living at that time!"

Fugaku thinking, "Why would the Hokage put out a kill order on a whole clan? I can not see why the Hokage would have women and children killed."

Mikoto thinking out loud, "Do you think the Yamanaka Clan paid the Hokage to kill the Katsuragi Clan?"

Fugaku shake his head, "I do not think the Yamanakas have the money. But, they do have enough pull in the village get the money. I am thinking of one man is behind everything. You know who I am talking about."

Mikoto said, "You are thinking that Danzou is behind the kidnapping of Naruto. I have hard time believing that he would take such a risk."

Fugaku walk over to his wife and lean down to her ear. He said something softly into her ear. Mikoto eyes widen then look at Fugaku with fear in her eyes. He looks unease as will about this case. Fugaku look back at the broad with Hiro staring back at him.

A shaken Mikoto ask, "Are you sure about that man begin behind this kidnapping. How did he get Mana and Ken work for him? Who would kill them and for what purpose?"

Fugaku reply, "I think both men are in some kind of cold war. They want Naruto under their banner. The Third Hokage does not know what is going on or he has secretly joined one of the men. The problem is finding any proof on which man is behind the kidnapping."

As Mikoto thinking on what her husband said, a young woman with purple hair slip away. She is wearing fishnet clothing and a tan coat. The young lady knew that the Uchiha Police Force will find her out. The young woman needs to destroy some records. She hopes that her master has plan for her to leave this shit hole.

Writers Notes: If the readers are still do not know who the villain is. Well, I will clear what the matter after this story arc. Let's just said Villain A is getting the way of Villain B.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto is taking a shower after eating break feast with Zazie. The shower sprays water on Naruto's body. He knew Zazie is on his side. But Naruto wonder who, he can trust. Naruto's mind has been mess with by someone. Naruto knew if he gets back his memories. He would need to take out the enemy before they get him. Naruto sigh as he picks up the soap to clean his body.

Naruto thinking, "I need to get back my memories before things get out of hand. Zazie told me that a friend of hers could help me. I hope she can give me some answers."

Naruto is in deep thought that he did not hear the bathroom door opening. Zazie has a towel warp around her body. She sees that Naruto does not notice her. The young girl sighs and taps on the shower door. He sees Zazie stand by the shower door. The young boy sticks his head out of the door.

Naruto ask, "Is something happening outside, Zazie?"

A blushing Zazie answer, "No, I want to shower with you."

Before Naruto can say anything, a sharp pressure hit his head. He grabs his head while Zazie hold him up. The young girl knew something trigger Naruto's memory. Slowly, Naruto stood back up. He notices that Zazie's towel is on the floor. He looks at Zazie worry face then simile at her.

Naruto said, "I am fine so you can cover your body."

Zazie roll her eyes as she pick up the towel. The young girl waves the towel around to get the dirt off. Then Zazie put the towel around her body and may sure the towel stays on.

Zazie sigh, "You did not have a problem with me bathing with you before."

Naruto rub his forehead, "Yeah, but anything can cause a memory to resurface. I do want to get injury because a memory pops into my head. You better get in the shower with me."

Naruto move away from the shower door so Zazie can enter the shower. The young girl takes off the towel and enters the shower. Naruto has his back turn to Zazie. The green headed girl notice that Naruto has grown the last time she seen him. Zazie pick up the soap that Naruto was using. She began to wash Naruto's back.

Zazie ask, "What was the memory that pops in your head?"

Naruto answer, "You remember the woman that run the orphanage. She would not let me take a bath. You would let me share your bath time with you. That was the memory that came when you want to shower with me

Zazie said, "I remember, we would wash each other backs. Those were the good times at the orphanage until the fire happen."

The young girl raises her arms and warps them around Naruto. Zazie laid her head in Naruto's back. Naruto is surprise by this action; he comes stiff as a broad. Zazie moves her body closer to Naruto's back. The young boy slowly relaxes his body and let the water run down his body.

Zazie said, "I miss you ever since the orphanage burn down. I want to play with Hanabi and you again. I felt alone, without you there to brighten my day. I want to be with you until the day you die of old age."

Naruto turns to face Zazie and sees her sad face. He hates to see this young girl sad. The young boy wish, that he knew this young girl more. Naruto look into her sad yellow eyes. The young boy put his arms around her body. Zazie put her arms around his body and put her head on his chest.

Naruto said, "I do everything in my power to protect you. After I get back my memories, some is going answer for their crimes."

Zazie look into Naruto's eyes, "I will help you but if you start looking for revenge. I will stop helping you. I want all three of us to live a happy life."

Naruto comb her hair back, "I will not let revenge consume me. I want to stay with Zazie and Hanabi forever."

The young boy wonders about the black stripes or lines on the young girl Naruto seen them couple of times already. He carefully removes one of Zazie's arms around his body. Naruto held up the arm to see the black stripe. He sees her middle finger and the next one to it is black. The black stripe leaves her fingers to top her arm and ends in a spiral on her shoulder. He notices the same pattern on the other arm and legs.

Naruto question, "Did you always have these black stripes on your body?"

A blushing Zazie reply, "Yes, I have them when I was born."

Naruto let go of Zazie's arm and she put that arm back around Naruto. They stood like for few minutes as the water splash against their bodies. The young boy breaks the embrace from the green hair girl. He turns off the water and opens the shower door. Zazie wish they could stay like this forever.

Naruto said, "I think, we better see your friend. Before another memory pops up in my head makes me blackout again.

Zazie move out of the shower if Naruto following her. They pickup a clean towel to dry off their bodies. Zazie hands Naruto a toothbrush, so they can clean their teeth. The young girl has a small blush on her face. Naruto does not notice Zazie's face.

Zazie thinking, "We are acting like a married couple. I hope Hanabi comes part of this family."

After a quick change of clothes, Naruto follows Zazie to the backyard to see Mother. Naruto is wearing an orange shirt with a black spiral on the back. He is wearing black shinobi pants with his ninja shoes. Then a thought appear into Naruto's mind.

Naruto ask, "How did you know my size in clothes?"

Zazie answer, "I do not know your size in clothes. I went to your apartment get your clothes. But, someone ran shack your apartment when I arrive. I was lucky to find that pair of clothes in your apartment."

Naruto thinking, "When did I buy this combo of clothes? I would have to pay good amount money for the clothes. Something does not add up, my memory should not be that bad."

A blushing Zazie said, "I like how you look in your clothes, Naruto."

Naruto reply, "Thank you, I like how you look too."

Zazie is wearing a green shirt with a black leaf on the back. She is wearing black shinobi pants with her ninja shoes. The young girl has an orange bow on top of her green hair.

Zazie bow to Naruto, "Thank You."

Turning back around, a frown appears on Zazie's face. She knew Naruto before the fire. He was a friendly child when the three of them were alone. Zazie wonder, what is going on inside of Naruto's head. The young boy look very confuses and daze about things. What would cause Naruto act differently. Zazie knew that the answer will make her angry.

Zazie thinking, "I thought that the gifts that Hanabi gave us would trigger a memory. I may be pushing to hard to get Naruto remember his past. I wonder if I can try something else. But, what can I do to help Naruto."

Naruto ask, "You spoke of a young girl named Hanabi Hyuga. Can you tell me what she looks like?"

Zazie answer, "Hanadi is one year younger then you are. She has brown hair with a strand of hair that curves in front of her face. Hanabi is part of the Hyuga Clan, which means she has the Byakugan. Hanabi has a sister, who is the same age as us. I believe her sister named is Hinata."

A frustrating Naruto said, "Why I am having trouble picturing her face?!"

Zazie put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We will get your memories back. Then we will get justice on those who did this to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Zazie and Naruto are looking at the giant tree. The tree is glowing with a number of different colors. The tree have many different colors leafs which surprise Naruto. He has never seen a tree that glows before in his life. Zazie turn to Naruto with a simile on her face. He sees the cute simile on Zazie's face which makes Naruto have a small blush on his face.

A happy Zazie said, "This tree is the last of the Shiniju clan that live before the Sage of the six paths. She seen a raise of a goddess and betray of the same goddess. This Shiniju seen her own family murder by the greed of man. I call this great tree, Mother. But her real name is Bethesade and she sees greatness in you."

Naruto wonder aloud, "How can a tree see anything, when it does not have eyes?"

Zazie giggles, "She can not see like us. Mother can sense things with chakra. We can do the same thing but we need training to do that skill."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "That will be helpful to locate ninjas, who are in hiding."

Zazie put her hand on the tree, "You can talk to her by putting your hand on the trunk. I know you will have a hard time believing me. But you must trust me, Naruto."

Naruto thinking, "I know Zazie is telling the truth. Which is strange, I never knew anyone who is so truthful. I wonder if everyone beside Zazie, been lying to me. I think it is about time, I find out the truth."

Naruto looks at his hand, "Let's see what your mother has to say, Zazie."

Naruto put his hand on the tree. The second that Naruto touch the tree, he felt safe. He looks at Zazie to see her smiling at him. Then Naruto felt warmth in his body. The only way that Naruto can explain the feeling is someone hugging him. Naruto began to feel relax as he kept touching the tree. Zazie keeps an eye on Naruto as she begins to speak.

Zazie said, "Mother, I brought Naruto to speak with you. He has some problems needs your help."

Bethesade said, "Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise, "Amazing, she talking to me! How is Bethesade talking to me?

Zazie reply, "My mother is talking to you telepathy. When you touch her trunk, she could talk to you. If you want to talk to her, you just touch her trunk."

Naruto felt a strange energy around him. The energy was not evil but Naruto began to feel sleepy. He slowly sits down with his back to Bethesade. Zazie about to remove her hand from Bethesade then she spoke up.

Bethesade said, "Zazie, I put Naruto to sleep. Naruto's mind is badly damage and I need to start working on his mind."

Zazie could hear the concern and panic in her mother's voice. The young woman knew that Naruto's mind was damage. But she did not know how bad the damage was. Zazie took a deep breath before she asks her question.

Zazie ask, "Can Naruto remember his past if you fix his memories?"

After a long pause, Bethsade answer, "I do not know, Zazie."

Meanwhile at Uchiha's family homestead, Fugaku is sitting with an old man. The old man has short gray hair with black eyes. He is wearing a Japanese robe with the Uchiha crest on the back. The old man has a cane by his side. He heard Fugaku's report on Naruto's disappearance.

The old man said, "I wonder, how many people are really looking for the young boy. I never understand why the Hokage let Naruto status as the Jinchuriki public knowledge. Now, young Naruto could be in the hands of are enemies."

Fugaku said, "I think Naruto is still around the village. The problem is that Danzo may have Naruto. You know that old hawk hates the Uchiha Clan. I feel like Danzo has Naruto hidden somewhere close to the village."

The old man said, "Soon, I think Danzo maybe getting frame for this whole mess. Why would Danzo kill two chunin then leave the bodies for someone to find?"

Fugaku cross his arms, "Mikoto point out the same thing to me. I think someone or something spook the killers. But, you know the Root program makes shinobi without emotions or fears."

Fugaku's father has a small simile on his face. Mikoto was a fine wife to Fugaku. She keeps him in check when he is talking to the Hokage. A frown slowly forms on the old man's face. Then he pulls out a map of Konoha from his rode. The old man put the map on the table for his son to see.

The old man point to a spot on the map, "Naruto's trail end at this point, right."

Fugaku answer, "Yes, the bodies of the two chunins were found few feet from that spot. The brainwashing machine was located here, before the laboratory was destroyed."

The old man said, "I knew that well was located on Yamanaka's land. The question is which side the Yamanakas work is for."

Fugaku said, "The Yamanakas support both the Hokage and Danzo. I saw couple of Yamanakas working for Danzo but the Hokage help Yamanakas out with the Katsuragi Clan."

Fugaku's father fumes, "Killing a clan for their secrets, I do not like that idea."

The old man knew that Orochimaru and Danzo wanted the secrets of the Sharingan. Fugaku's father knew if either man got hold of the Sharingan. He could only guess the problems that will cause. The old man look at his son and he hope that his son can lead the Uchiha Clan.

Fugaku ask, "Do you think the Yamanakas are trying to wipe or suppress Naruto memories?

The old man reply, 'Yamanakas would not gain anything from doing anything to Naruto. But, Danzo and the Hokage could gain a lot with Naruto's mind was mess with."

Fugaku sigh, "You see why I think Danzo is behind Naruto disappearances. Of course, the Yamanaka Clan could have take Naruto out the village."

A knock on the door broke the meeting. A young male Uchiha open the door to the room. He is wearing an Uchiha police uniform with a headband on his arm. The young man hand a folder to Fugaku before leaving. Fugaku look into the folder and he sees photos of Anko Mitarashi.

As Fugaku look at the photos, he notices that Anko is carrying couple of files. The files are from the mission log office in the Hokage Tower. The name of one the files caught Fugaku attention.

Fugaku mutter aloud, "The Fox Reform Project."

Fugaku's father said, "I knew it. The Hokage still plan to use that idea. The picture is suddenly coming clearer and I do not like what I see. We have been chasing our trails around in circles. I think the Uchiha clan needs to look into the Hokage's plans.

Fugaku ask, "Can you tell me what "The Fox Reform Project" is?

Fugaku answer, "The project, I know was use the Yamanaka's mind probing skills to push Naruto in the right direction. I knew the plan was risky because a Yamanaka told me. A Yamanaka must enter Naruto's mind and stay way from the demon fox. The clan leader at the time did not want to try that idea. But with the brainwashing machine, I can see the Hokage using the idea."

Fugaku look at his father after his answer. He knew the old man had figure out the case. Everybody is looking at Danzo for Naruto disappearances. No one is looking at the Hokage as he covers up his failed plan. So, why kill off two chunin that was part of your plan. What was he missing in this case?

Then his father said, "The Yamanaka clan killed the two chunins. Then they frame Danzo for the crime.

Writer's notes: Flames are funny to read when the flamer makes himself out to be an ass.

RWBY SEASON 3 ESPIODE 9: HOLY SHIT!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto opens his eyes to see children running around a playground. The young man quickly got to his feet. He can hear children laughing and yelling at each other. Then a kid run right through Naruto before he joins some of his friends. The young man pats himself down then looks around in confusing.

A female voice said, "Naruto, you are in your memories at this moment. We are currently in a memory from your past."

Naruto looks where the voice is coming from. The young man is shock to see a girl his age near him. The young woman has light brown skin with dark green hair. She has kind blue eyes that show great Kindness in her eyes. The young woman is wearing a dress with small leaves as a design. She let out a small laugh at Naruto's face. He looks cute with that confused look on his face.

A shock Naruto ask, "Is that really you, Bethesade?!"

Bethesade nods her head, "Yes this is my true form before I took my tree form. I have a long life span that rival the Uzumaki Clan in their prime. Before you ask, my body ages very slowly which why I look like this."

A confused Naruto said, "But, your tree form is huge in size. How can your human form be so small when your tree form is huge?"

Bethesade sigh, "My tree form collects chakra from the air and earth. Come on, we need get your head straight."

Naruto frown at what Bethesade said. He knew her family was hunted down by greed of man. Maybe, the young man oversteps his boundary with Bethesade. Naruto follows Bethesade as the children play around them. He sees the young woman stop few seconds.

Bethesade said, "I should not snap at you. But, when you have people hunting you down for your gifts. A simple question like you ask before can cause a lot of heartache for me. But, I do trust you. The only problem is that I have to keep Zazie and I safe from evil people."

Naruto did not know what say to the young woman. While he is hated by the people of his home, they did not hunt him down like an animal. Naruto wonder what kind of gifts that Bethesade's family have in their possession to kill for. Naruto knows Bethesade trust him but she is keeping secrets from him.

Naruto moves from the topic, "You point out that we are in my memories. I do not remember this place at all. Is this from my mind begin mess up in the first place?"

Bethesade reply, "Yes, you are slowly gaining your lost memories back. We looking for something that should not be here. As you can see, we are in a playground with a lot of children. But, you not running around the playground."

Naruto looks around the playground to see his younger self. But, he does not see himself running around the playground. The young man heads for the swing set. Bethesade sees Naruto heading toward his right. This puzzle the young woman as she follows Naruto. After a few feet, they see a steel wall with number of seals.

Bethesade frown at the sight, "Someone with great skill put up this mental barrier. If I am not mistaken, this looks like a Yamanaka mind seal. I wonder what is behind this seal."

Naruto said, "I know for a fact that the sandbox and swing set should behind the seal. But if the Yamanaka Clan is behind this…"

The young woman looks at Naruto, "Then the Hokage might be hiding something from you. I can see where you are coming from."

Bethesade step closer to the wall and put her hand on the wall. Naruto sees the seals turning into dust. Then the steel wall turns a red color. The wall slowly turns into rust and fell down. The young woman fell to one knee. Naruto notices Bethesade is on one knee. The young man rushes over to Bethesade.

Naruto ask, "Bethesade, what happen to you?"

Bethesade panting, "I am fine but if the other mental seals are like this complex seal. We are going have problems getting your memories back."

Naruto looks ahead to see his child self-playing with Zazie. They are building sand castles in the sand. Bethesade stands back and watch the memory. She sees two children playing in the sandbox. Bethesade wonder why this memory was seal.

Naruto said, "Zazie and I play here whenever she had free time. We swing on the swing set and play tag. I wonder why these memories were seal."

Bethesade put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We will figure out that question later. For now, we need to get these mental barrier seals off of you."

"After you unseal this memory, most my memories are coming back to me. Could this be some kind of master seal on my memories?"

Bethesade pondering what Naruto said, "That would have explained why I had a hard time with the seal. Why was there such a complex mental barrier seal blocking these memory?"

Naruto walks around the sandbox with his younger self and Zazie. He is searching for something that would cause this memory to be sealed. The young man stops at the benches. Naruto thought, he sees light shadow on the bench. He looks behind the bench to see a human shadow. Naruto waves Bethesade to the bench. The young woman feels something is off about the bench.

Bethesade said, "A memory has been destroyed here. Who or what did a great job erasing this memory?"

Naruto ask, "Can you tell what the memory was?"

"I feel happiness and love from a young woman. I think she is a young mother. As I said, the memory was erase. Even with my power, I cannot begin back a memory."

Naruto look at the younger Zazie, "How about Zazie remembering the woman, who was sitting here?"

Bethesade reply, "I do not think that Zazie will remember her. Of course, we can ask her when we are done."

Naruto nods his head as Bethesade wave her hand. They disappear in a white light. After few seconds, they arrive in a dark room. Naruto looks around the dark room. The young woman let out a small cruse. They appear in a destroyed memory which means the memory is gone.

Bethesade said, "I cannot do anything here. We better move on."

Naruto reply, "Of course, we need to fix my memories before something happens to them."

Writer's notes: I am still working on this story. Yes, the update is short chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Zazie is laying her head on Naruto's shoulder. The green hair girl is worry about her friend. Naruto has not awakened from his slumber. Zazie hopes that Naruto's mind can be healed. The young woman looks at the young man's face. Zazie feels her cheeks heat up. The girl looks away from Naruto's face to his hand. Zazie moves her hand to Naruto's hand. She picks up the young man's hand as she looks at it.

Zazie thinking, "Naruto has a hard life as a jinchuriki. He has no friends or family in that village. I try my best to help Naruto but…"

Zazie looks at the tree known as Bethesade. The young girl was luck to find her. After the fire at the orphanage, Zazie had to run from bad shinobi chasing her. She could not see their faces because of their blank masks. Zazie did not know why they attack he or chase her from Konoha. She was afraid that the bad shinobi would kill her.

The young woman place Naruto's hand on her forehead, "I am sorry, Naruto. I should have done more to help you. But, I will not fail you a second time."

Zazie puts Naruto's hand in his lap. The young girl lay her head on Naruto's shoulder. She watch the clouds pass by. Zazie begin to feel her eyes slowly closing. In few seconds, the young girl fell sleep near Naruto.

Meanwhile with Naruto, Bethesade has fix the damage cause by his mindwipe. But, she could not repair all the damage done in Naruto's memories. Bethesade looks tire from all the healing, she been doing. Naruto put his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Naruto said, "You did your best, Bethesade. Whoever wipe or seal my memories did a great job?"

Bethesade sigh in defeat, "I know but I wanted to help you for Zazie's sake. She told me a lot about you. The young girl was very afraid to enter Konoha after the fire at the orphanage. Zazie cares for you very much, Naruto."

"I know she cares for me. But someone or a group of people does not want me to form bonds with anyone. I wonder why everyone is staying away from me. The people of Konoha are scary of me for some reason."

Bethesade looks at Naruto with sadness on her face. Zazie and her know that Naruto is a jinchuriki. But the young women are afraid to tell him the truth. A jinchuriki's power comes from emotions that he feels at that time. Naruto could use the demon fox's power but he can die if he uses too much.

Bethesade thinking, "Kurama can take over Naruto if the young boy use to much of his power. Who thought it was a good idea to use the tailed beasts as weapons. I hate people, who want war and death."

Bethesade said, "I know why people are afraid of you. But I cannot tell you right now."

A confuse Naruto ask, "Why can you not tell me, Bethesade?"

Bethesade reply, "I am worry how you reactive to the truth."

Naruto looks into Bethesade's eyes. The young woman's eyes has the same color of his eyes. The young boy knew if Bethesade wanted to do harm to him. She would already done something by now. She would already done something by now. But, Naruto wants some answer to that question.

Naruto ask, "Can you give me any hints on why I am so hated?"

Bethesade reply, "Zazie has the answers you seek. I could tell you but I do not know you that well. As Zazie's friend, she can help you more then I can."

Naruto thinking, "Bethesade does have a point. We do not know each other that well. I know Zazie since we would kids. I have a feeling she going be helping me in the near future."

Naruto said, "Bethesade, I want to thank you for helping me. Now, I can start taking care of business in Konoha. Konoha cannot run my life for me. I am going to live my life the way I want too."

Bethesade ask, "Are you planning to leave Konoha, Naruto?"

Naruto reply, "Yes, but I want Zazie to send a massage to Hanabi. Hanabi need s to know what is going on with me."

The young woman cross her arms, "You are doing the right thing in leaving Konoha. The way your mind was damage from whoever mess it. If they keep messing your mind, it would cause you become mental handicap."

Bethesade thinking to herself, "Konoha was trying to make him into a weapon that answer to the village. They were very luckily that they did not kill him."

Naruto ask, "Is there anything in mind that needs to be healed?"

Bethesade reply, "We are done here. I did everything in my power to help you. You will not feel pain when you remember something from your past. But, you will have gaps in your memory. We better get back to Zazie before she worries about us."

Naruto opens his eyes and feels a lot better. The young man feels something on his shoulder. He sees Zazie sleeping near him and this made Naruto simile. Naruto use his hand to move some green hair away from her face. The young man thought that Zazie is cuter then Sakura. Naruto frown at that thought.

Naruto wondering at loud, "When did I start thinking about Sakura and why would I want her for a girlfriend? Is this a gap in my memory or someone put that idea in my head?"

A female voice reply, "You were acting weird after the orphanage fire. Even Hanabi stop visiting you after the fire. I will not be surprise if someone seal Hanabi's memories."

Naruto looks down into Zazie's yellow eyes. Zazie must had heard him talking to himself. The young girl let out a yawn as she stretches her arms over her head. The young boy got up and stretch out his arms.

Zazie ask, "How is your memory after mother heal your mind?"

Naruto sigh, "Spotty, like how I meet Hanabi and you. I knew that you are my friends but…"

I understand and I will how we meet.

Naruto hugs Zazie, "Thank you, Zazie!"

Zazie put her arms around Naruto, "Your welcome, Naruto!"

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office, an old man is sitting in his chair. A young blond man is standing in front of the desk. The young man is listening to a shinobi reporting to them. Inoichi's eyes looks at the Hokage. He could see the rage in his eyes. The shinobi finish his report and leaves the office.

The Hokage hit his desk, "How did Danzo know about the drop off point?"

Inoichi sucks in some air, "Danzo has spies in the Yamanaka Clan."

The old man yell out in angary, "That is not an excuse, Danzo has spies everywhere! He does not only have spies in the Yamanaka Clan!"

The young man wince at the tone of Hiruzen's voice. Inoichi knew he should not told the Hokage that piece of information. But, the young man is worry about the Uchiha Police Force. They might know what the Yamanaka Clan was doing to Naruto. More Importantly, what HE did to Kushina Uzumaki.

Inoichi ask, "What about the Uchiha Clan, they are getting closer to the project?"

The Hokage gives Inoichi an evil smirk, "I think it is time for the Uchiha Clan to become history.

Writer's Notes: IT'S ALIVE


End file.
